


Now Together We're Alone

by helladirections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Het, Kink Negotiation, Opposites Attract, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Shyness, Smut, Social Anxiety, University, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helladirections/pseuds/helladirections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been pure as snow before they met. But she never wanted it like that. Although she might not be the first to admit it, something deep inside of her always wanted to explore, always wanted to try new things, to experience...more. And as soon as he figured it out, he couldn't say no. </p><p>Or, I wanted to see what would happen if all of those "harry makes louis wear a butt plug all day" fics were het and this happened.</p><p>Vote for my future writing here: http://poll.fm/4d1zb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Together We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where all the nostalgia came from but it was fun to write. Title taken from lyrics of Stockholm Syndrome. OFC has no name(;

She was young when they first met. He was too, but only by age. He had experienced more in his twenty years than most people experience in their entire lives. He had traveled the world, seen every wonder of the world, tried every type of food, drug, and exquisite (and not so exquisite) alcohol. And he did it all while being under the public scrutiny. Being part of one of the biggest bands in the world wasn't easy. He couldn't go out on blind dates or to the movies with friends. Everything was planned for him from what he would have for dinner to which pretty girls he would be spotted with next week. With every detail of his life public, it was hard for him to have relationships, to experience things that most teenagers experience, and to live his life as he had dreamed as a child. But he did. Somehow, he found a way to try new things - sexually - without his public reputation being tarnished.

She was eighteen at the time they first spotted each other. She had led a boring life up to that point - never traveled outside of her own country or tried any exciting drugs. She was in college, and had had some drinks with friends before - got drunk on Halloween once and promptly went to bed. Their lives up to this point were polar opposites. Where he was the literal definition of "famous", she was struggling to be seen by even her friends. Where he had made the time to experiment sexually, she had only dreamed a few times about meaningful kisses. 

They didn't meet by any extraordinary means. She was simply overlooked when his security was clearing threats out of a small fast food joint that was mere steps off campus. He walked in and she didn't even notice - her eyes glued to the ground to avoid contact with anyone unwanted. To be fair, he hadn't noticed her either. It wasn't until they were both at adjacent registers ordering their food that either one noticed the other. She ordered her fries "animal style," and he furrowed his eye brows, curiously asking the cashier what that meant. They got to talking while waiting for food and she made sure not to bring up his fame. He left her his number before he was escorted out.

Since that afternoon, they had fostered at intimate relationship. She shared thoughts with him that she had been afraid to share with anyone else, and was amazed when instead of running away he asked to meet her again. They shared a few meals, all in secrecy of course. If he had been seen with a girl the media would flare up, and her social anxiety would lead to new levels. She had no reason other than that to keep it a secret as she had no one to tell. 

And so their love blossomed slowly while they were apart and more quickly while they were together. They made love in a hotel across the street from her dorm one night and she smiled as she knew how many millions of girls would love to have lost their virginity to the curly haired boy. She stared into his emerald eyes afterward, as she was catching her breath - and her thoughts - and couldn't help but wonder how many other girls he had taken in this way. These thoughts coursed through her mind constantly although she knew the detriment they always had, as did he. But his soothing words and back rubs couldn't always push the thoughts away.

One night nearly a year after they had first met, she rolled over. She searched his eyes just as she often did. He could tell what she was doing, knew there was something on her mind, and coaxed the words out of her carefully.

"I just don't want you to be bored with sex, you know?" she managed to get out. "You're always so sweet and loving with it, but I know you must want more." She sighed and looked away from him. He responded by simply taking a finger bellow her chin and turning her face back to his.

"I would never get bored of doing anything with you, love," he responded. But the deeper he looked into her eyes, the more he understood. "But if you're curious about trying new things, I would be happy to help," he winked.

She giggled, blushed, and looked back down. But that was all the answer he needed. 

"Was there anything you specifically wanted to try first?" he asked. She just shrugged. He smirked. "That's alright love, I've got a few ideas you might enjoy."

And so their conversation started. He left the next morning for a country on the other side of the world, but they continued to make plans for when he was able to come back. By that time she was out of the dorms and in a small apartment a few blocks from campus making it much easier for him to come and go without being noticed. They were still under cover in a way. He didn't want the rumors or the focus on that part of his life and she was unnoticeable. 

He came home to her next with a small suitcase full of supplies and a list of ideas. Told her that she could choose her favorites and cross off the ones she wouldn't want to try. So she sat with furrowed eyebrows as he unpacked his clothes and toiletries. She crossed off a few that bothered her, "daddy" and "breath play" being the first to go, and circled the ones that intrigued her the most. He sat back down behind her on the bed and rested on the headboard, pulling her back to his chest and holding her softly before kissing the top of her hair. He looked curiously at the list and could sense her anxiety.

"It's ok darling," he whispered, taking the list from her hand and placing it on her bedside table. "I've missed you so much, tonight we wont worry about any of this." And he kept his promise as he chanted her name from above her and wrapped her in his arms before falling asleep.

Her alarm went off early in the morning for classes and she tried her hardest not to wake him up. "Wait baby," he spoke softly as she packed up her school bag for the day. He reached his arm out towards her and she sat down beside him, apologizing for waking him up. "No, I wanted to see you off. I thought we could try something on your list today."

Her body stiffened. She knew there was only one thing that he could be talking about. He rolled over and pulled something out of his bag, along with his phone in his other hand. He handed the small, brightly colored piece to her to look at before explaining. "You put that side inside of you," he explained softly, "and this other side rests on your clit." She placed the piece down as he continued to explain. "I have this app on my phone, and at different times in the day, I can turn it on and off to different levels and it will be a surprise." She nodded slowly in understanding. "here, let me show you."

He entered his passcode on his phone - her birthday, and opened the app, pressing the "1" button. The piece began to vibrate lightly on the bed. He pressed the button again and it stopped. She picked up the small rubber / plastic piece and inspected it again as he continued to talk.

"There are other settings too. Higher vibrations, or only on one side. And you can download this app too." At that she turned her head back to him. "You can turn it off if it gets to be too much or at the wrong time, or you can turn it up, and you can push these buttons here to tell me what you like and whatnot." 

He looked back at her and tried to read her expression, but it was difficult. 

"What do you think?" he asked slowly. 

She waited a moment before responding. "I...I...I think I want to try it." Her smile slowly grew, as did his. He leaned forward to kiss her chastely. 

They sat there together as she downloaded the app and inputted the information to make sure that they were connected. Then their eyes both went to the piece still sitting on the blanket between them. "May I?" he asked, and she nodded. 

He made a show of inserting the piece, laying her on her back and kissing down her body. He knew they didn't have much time or else she would be late to class, but he tried to savor the moment as much as he could. He was gentle with his fingers as he inserted the piece. It was cold to her skin, which he noticed as she shivered. He shushed her softly and made sure the piece was placed properly before placing a small kiss just above it to her skin. He then replaced her clothing which was partially removed and crawled up to place a kiss on her lips. 

"You should get going, love,  you'll be late." She nodded and kissed him one more time before heading out the door.

The air outside was cold  and by the time she walked to the bus stop she had promptly forgotten the feeling of the piece between her legs. It wasn't until she was thirty minutes into her class that a small vibration from down bellow caught her by surprise. She jumped a bit at first before smiling, remembering the morning in bed with Harry. She unlocked her phone and pressed a button to let him know that she was enjoying it - and aptly designed smilely face. She watched as the "2" button glowed, letting her know that he had pressed it. By this point she had to readjust her body in the seat just to insure that the sound of the vibration could not be heard. She then pressed the smiley again and he promptly turned the vibrations off. She frowned but continued to take notes.

Her next surprise came about an hour later as she walked to her next class. Her little jump this time was much less noticeable, as she was walking, but was perhaps bigger. She opened the app on her phone to see that he had gone straight to the "2" setting, but also to the setting that allowed vibration only in the part of the piece that was actually inside of her, triggering a spot she often couldn't reach when she tried herself when he was away. She pushed the smiley face and jumped as he began playing with the settings - changing the vibration back and forth from each side of the piece every thirty seconds or so. By the time she reached her next class, it had stopped.

This continued all day until she finally finished class. But unlike her usual pattern when he was in town, she didn't send him a message to let him know. Instead she got on the bus home with a smirk on her face and the app open on her phone. She waited outside of her door biting her lip as she turned the vibrations onto the highest level herself. A notification came through that he had pressed the smiley face on his side and she couldn't help but giggle. She waited a bit longer before opening the door, giving him time to do what she knew he would be doing. 

She opened the door as quietly as she could and tip toed through the small apartment, putting her bag and keys down near the door. When she put an ear up to her bedroom door she could hear the sounds of him moaning and skin on skin as she pictured his hand moving slickly over his length.

When she opened the door, her suspicions were confirmed. She giggled as he turned his head and stop mid motion. "Don't make me stop you, Harry," she giggled. He smirked in response as she walked slowly over to the bed.

"I couldn't help it," he panted, obviously trying his hardest to control his breath but failing miserably. "The thought of what you were doing to yourself, while in public," he should his head with a little scoff. "I didn't know you had that in you to tease me like that," he stated. 

She crawled onto the bed, her breath faltering a bit as the piece moved around inside of her. She bit her lip, afraid if she tried to say anything a moan would come out instead. So she just let her eyes roam his body, on full display. His slightly tanned skin taught over his muscles, littered with small tattoos.

He giggled a bit, unable to hold back. She rarely admired him this way so blatantly. Harry knew how turned on she had to be already to bring this side of her out. "Like what you see babe?" he asked with his head cocked to the side. It was all she could do not to moan in response and simply nodded her head instead. "Good, because it's all your's." She couldn't help but smile at his remark before he lifted his body purely with the strength of his abs so that their lips met. He tried to keep it sweet but could hear the vibrations that the toy was still making inside of her and couldn't hold back any longer.

The kiss got deeper as he used his hands to guide her down on top of his exposed body. He held the back her head and the kiss got a bit rougher as he flipped them over before licking her bottom lip. She opened immediately - this was their habit, she was comfortable with this. He started out slowly, as usual, wanted to make sure that she was comfortable before they really tried anything too new.

He lifted her shirt above her head slowly and she blushed as she always did upon becoming exposed. "Hey," he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek, "You're absolutely lovely and beautiful and amazing and perfect, and I love you so so so so much."  She smiled and brought his head close for a kiss as she was able to relax her muscles and let out her first moan of the day into his mouth. He smiled against her in encouragement and continued to kiss down her body, stripping her of her clothes like he had already done to himself much earlier in the day. 

He slowly moved his entire body down and aligned his head with where he knew she wanted him to be. He looked up and she nodded her head to give him permission. He started as usual, kissing around her lower stomach and upper thighs. The vibrations were continuing and he looked over to see the toy entire soaked with her juices. He began to lick around the rubber piece, tasting her familiar taste as she let out a small gasp. He smiled against her skin as he continued. 

Eventually, after he had spent enough time so that he was satisfied that he knew she was properly excited to take things further, he pushed down with one of his fingers on the toy just where it was covering her clit. She let out another gasp which quickly turned into a moan as he wiggled the piece around a bit. Admittedly, he was a bit jealous of the attention she was getting from the small piece, and abruptly rotated it so that the inside stayed in place, but the point on the outside previously on her clit was moved over to make room for his own tongue. 

His warm tongue drew circles around her pleasure point before his entire mouth closed in to suck softly for a moment. He could feel her body tensing up in pleasure and couldn't help but smile against her skin. "Shhh," he soothed against her warm skin. He placed one hand on her lower stomach to help relax her as well as keep her in place. He kissed her clit softly once more before abruptly removing the toy from her body all together. He then let his tongue explore her entirely, only inserting two fingers when he was satisfied. She was a bit shocked that he started with two right off the bat, causing her to take a moment to adjust. He usually eased into a bit more, but he was beginning to get a bit rougher. 

He pushed his fingers in and out in a rhythm that was quick but still soft as his mouth paid attention to her nub above. She started to wiggle a bit and her breathing turned sharply into gasps. He eyed her chest, rising and falling quickly with her breath and jumping a bit each time he let his tongue poke out a bit more and play. His actions began to get a bit harsher, but his eyes stayed soft. Slowly, he detached his mouth from her and moved his body up to match hers, still keeping rhythm with his fingers. He kissed her mouth slowly, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. This was new to her, but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it.

He moved his mouth to her ear where he nipped a bit before whispering softly but with a harsh tone. "You like that baby? The taste of your own juices on my lips." She nodded her head, much to her own surprise. His words were getting her worked up. "You're not so innocent anymore are you?" He asked, although it sounded more like an accusation. "Filthy girl, walking around in and in classes all day with a toy deep inside of you. Thinking of my cock probably too, huh?" She nodded again. She could feel a burning beginning low in her abdomen. "Had no trouble taking two fingers right off the bat, huh? Probably loose enough for a third?" He inserted a third along with the other two without giving her a chance to respond and she gasped upon her entrance being stretched. He chuckled cynically into her ear. "Bet I could finish getting you off without even using my cock, you dirty girl. Bet you'd still want my cock after anyway." She nodded and he let his fingers curl up to hit the spot she could never quite reach herself but had been stimulated all day by the toy. And with that a strong shutter went through her. He let his other hand down and rubbed her clit, heightening her experience as she hit her climax. 

He helped her through it, never stopping or slowing his actions. When it was clear that she was nearing the end and starting coming down from it, he resorted back to his soothing voice. "There you are love, there you are," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her temple as she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. "Strong one, that was," he commented with a bit of a smirk as he lifted one hand off of her clit. "Building up all day, hasn't it," he asked. She didn't answer, but she didn't need to.  He kissed her lips again before removing his fingers slowly. She let out a small whimper and he chuckled a bit, bringing her attention back to him as he sucked her sweetness off of his fingers. 

She had regained her breath by now. "Harry," she whispered, as if his name were a secret. "I love you." 

He smiled. "I know." 

He opened the third drawer in her bedside table and pulled out a condom. They made love softly and calmly, in contrast to what had just happened. And when they both finished and rolled off of each other, he turned off the light and held her in his arms.

"Harry?" she questioned softly, "Thank you."

She could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed her temple. "Of course love," he responded softly. It was silent for a time more, it could have been minutes, or seconds, they didn't know and it didn't seem to matter. "I wish I could hold you in my arms every night," he sighed. 

She turned to face him, his arms still around her.  "Tomorrow night," she reminded him, and he nodded. "and the night after that, and the night after that, and the night after that. And then you leave but you'll be home for new years for a week and every night that week we'll be together." He smiled sadly. He could tell she had thought about this. And it was true, she had counted how many times this year they would be able to fall asleep in each other's arms. And though the number was lower than she would have liked, she knew each time would be as magical as the next.

"And tomorrow night..." she started shyly, "you can pick off the list and surprise me." 

He giggled and held her tightly, "I don't need the list to make me happy," he assured her. "All I need is you." 


End file.
